


Dawn of his Life

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on the Leaks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck the tv show, Jon deserves better, Post-Canon Fix-It, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: When the night was darkest for him, it was her who showed him that life is worth living for. The Dawn of his life.Fuck the South. The Real North is all that matters.





	Dawn of his Life

 

"My wife is a Goddess," he thought, observing her from the doorway of their private chambers of Castle Black. She was sitting on their bed and feeding their daughter, humming some lovely song. Her robe was open just a smidgen and her left tit was out which was now being suckled by their daughter. Ghost was resting on her feet.  
  
"Looks like she has got the hunger from you," Val said casually as ever, barely sighting him.  
  
A faint smile crept upon his face as he closed the door and walked towards them. "That was my favorite tit too," he said kneeling before the bed, palming his baby girl's dark hair.  
  
Val smirked at him and removed her robe completely to reveal her naked torso. "So you are telling me you don't like this one?" she asked rubbing her other tit.  
  
Jon gulped at the motion. "I like this too," he exhaled replacing her hand with his own. He climbed up to kiss her lips but stopped when he felt his daughter stir.  
  
"I'm taking her to the nursery," Val whispered and climbed up from the bed to take the baby to the nursery with Ghost following behind.  
  
Jon utilized the time to remove his tunic and breeches. He climbed on to the bed and settled comfortably. He closed his eyes and the forgotten memories resurfaced in his mind. He could still remember the smell of burnt flesh. He could still remember the horror Daenaerys had unleashed on King's Landing. He still recalls the look on her face when he stabbed her with his sword. He disinherited himself from the Kingship and the council elected Bran as the King.  
  
Jon left King's landing the next day, traveling all the way to the north, to the real North. He found Tormund and his people and asked them to settle on the Wall. If not, in a hundred years the old feud between the Northerners and the free folk will resurface. Many of them rejected the idea but later convinced by Tormund and Val.  
  
Val's survival came as a surprise to Jon. He had encountered her when he was taken to Mance for the first time. She's the sister of Mance's wife. He thought she was killed during the Battle of Castle Black but she later told him that she and five thousand of the free folks fled the battle and sailed to Skagos to wait out the storm. After she had heard the defeat of the Night King, she came back to join her people with Tormund's.  
  
Val convinced her people that it was time for them to adapt and evolve. They heeded Jon's advise and settled on the Wall and on the villages south of the wall. They declared their loyalty to the Starks and the Winterfell.  
  
Jon and Val started out as friends, two individuals looking out for their people but after some time, it became something more. When the night was darkest for him, it was her who showed him that life is worth living for. The Dawn of his life. Jon loved two women before and both of them died, one by his own hands. The mere thought of losing her kept Jon at a distance from her until one day he found himself on his back and Val above him straddling his hips with a knife at his throat.  
  
"You are brooding again," he heard his wife's voice which broke his train of thoughts.  
  
"I'm not brooding."  
  
"Yes, you are," she said defiantly. "And I happen to know the best way to cease you from brooding," she said removing her robe to reveal her naked body.  
  
Jon's cock came into full attention viewing her naked form. He didn't lie when he said that his wife's a Goddess. She tossed her long honey blonde hair behind and climbed on to the bed. Her massive breasts rubbing on his naked chest as her lips claimed his, her tongue sneaking into his mouth. He shivered at her touch as she traced over the scars on his chest.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" he interrogated her. Val had just given birth six moons before and he wasn't sure whether it's safe to engage in sexual activity or not.  
  
"I consulted with the Maester. He said it's safe." With that, she straddled him and began to run her hands slowly over her body. Slowly, she ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair, then down her arms and over her breasts. She gently squeezed and kneaded them, arousing her nipples and causing them to peak. Her hands continued down her sides, over her waist, then up and down her thighs and between them. Jon couldn't take his eyes off of her, and his cock grew harder as his mind ran wild with desire. He lifted his arms to touch her, but she took his hands in hers and gently placed them back on the sheets.  
  
"Hands off," she commanded and Jon whined in protest.  
  
Val smirked at him, "Oh my poor little crow," she said in a mocking tone. She reached down and took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts.  
  
"Ummm," breathed Jon as he began to rub them. Rather than drop her hands, Val joined him in rubbing and kneading her breasts. They felt good in his hands, and he loved the feeling of her large, erect nipples against his palms even after two years and the sight of both of their hands rubbing her. After a few minutes, she leaned forward until her breasts were only inches from his face. Jon looked up and Val slowly, erotically licked her lips and smiled.  
  
He began to lick and suck her left nipple. She sighed softly and cupped his head as he ministered to her, gently at first and then with more urgency. She moaned softly, then gently pushed his head back and placed her other breast in front of him. He took it and began to nibble and suck on it as she murmured, "That's it, Snow."  
  
After a moment, Val gently pushed back and moved off of him, kneeling just out of his reach on the bed. His erection now pointed almost straight up, making a large tent in his small clothes. "Little Snow looks uncomfortable," she said, pointing at his crotch.  
  
"He is," he grunted.  
  
She reached over and slowly stroked it again, making him shiver. "I wonder what we can do about it?" she asked with a devilish look on her face. With that, she slid off the end of the bed and stood there looking at him.  
  
"You're beautiful," he rasped, his tongue thick with lust.  
  
"You say it every day," Val said coyly, letting her hands move over her body, knowing his eyes were following them. She knelt on the bed between his legs and removed his small clothes, freeing his erection.  
  
She reached down and lightly ran her nails from his balls to just below the head of his cock and back, watching it jerk at her touch. Next, she took the shaft in her hand and slowly stroked it up and down several times, watching his eyes flutter and hearing him gasp with pleasure.  
  
"As much as I love to have Little Snow in my mouth," she said climbing on top of him. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. "I want him inside me."  
  
She kissed him passionately, pressing her breasts to his chest and beginning to grind her cunt against his. Jon responded with equal fervor, entwining his tongue with hers, running his hands over her body, and grinding back against her. He could feel the moist heat of her cunt against his cock and Jon ground more firmly against her. His hands went to her hips and her bottom, rubbing, kneading, and squeezing them as they ground together. Val began to sigh and moan softly through their kisses as their sexes continued to grind.  
  
With a start, she pushed up, leveraging herself against his chest with one hand and taking his cock in the other. They both watched as she placed his cock at her entrance. She leaned back, placing her hands on either side of his thighs and slowly worked cunt up and then down, steadily sinking lower. The sight of his rigid cock impaling her beautiful cunt was a sight he would never forget.  
  
Val sat up, and he put his hands on her hips to steady her. She grabbed the headboard and used it to move herself slowly up and down. Jon met her movements with his own thrusts, watching mesmerized as his cock pushed in and out of her. Val's movements increased in tempo and her breathing quickened. The bed began to squeak and the liquid sounds of their coital movements became louder.  
  
Val increased the tempo again, moaning and sighing lustily. His eyes were drawn to her breast as they began to sway and bounce with their movements. She pushed back from the headboard, running her fingers through her long hair and using only her legs to bounce up and down on his throbbing member. Jon's hands fondled and squeezed her bottom, helped steady her as she bounced up and down.  
  
Jon was panting hard, as was Val. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, "Yes! Yes, Snow!" Jon's cock was throbbing and tingling and he felt her cunt began to squeeze it. Val's eyes closed and her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She slammed her up and down on his cock even faster and Jon knew he was close. All of a sudden Val's body froze, her eyes and mouth flew open, and her cunt squeezed hard. She stayed frozen like that for several seconds and then taking a deep breath screamed in ecstasy and slammed her cunt against him as fast as she could. The sound of her screams, the sight of her bouncing breasts, and the feel of her hot wet cunt pulsing on his cock all drove Jon over the edge in one explosive moment.  
  
He clutched Val's bottom and arched his back as the seed that had been boiling in his balls erupted. He thrust upward again and again as stream after stream of his cum shot into her pulsing cunt. Their moans and cries mingled as they both found release. After several long, sweet, moments, their climaxes crested and they both slowly came down from their erotic highs. Val was weaving on top of him like a drunk, her eyes closed, and a big smile on her face. Jon's cock was still lightly flexing inside her as his hands moved over her. She collapsed on his chest with a chuckle and a long sigh. He stroked her lustrous hair and looked at her face, then gently kissed her. She returned it in kind. He started to speak, but she placed a finger on his lips and whispered, "If I found you brooding again, I'll spank your ass." Jon chuckled and pulled his wife close to him.

  
  
_**Next Morning...**_

 

"Little Crow," they heard a voice from the other side waking them from their sleep.  
  
"Fucking Tormund," he sighed in defeat and walked towards the door to address the annoying big man.  
  
He opened the door and barked, "What is it?"  
  
The big man raised his hands in surrender. "A raven from King's Landing," he said and handed Jon the scroll. Jon gathered the scroll and closed the door to the big man's face.  
  
"What is it?" Val asked covering her nude form with the sheets.  
  
"A message from the south," he said. Val took the message from his hands and read it.  
  
"What does it say?" he inquired noticing an uncomfortable look on her face.  
  
"There is a war brewing between Westeros and Essos," she said in a low voice and handed him the scroll. "They want you down south to lead the Army."  
  
Jon read the message and looked at his wife who was looking at him for an answer. "Fuck them!" he said before feeding the scroll to the fire. A smile from her was all the response he needed to know that he had made the right choice. Fuck the realm, Fuck the South. This is his home, and he is not going to leave it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
